


Denied

by Ancient_Muse



Series: Breathe us in [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Asexuality Spectrum, Bisexuality, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancient_Muse/pseuds/Ancient_Muse
Summary: It would be a lie to say that you love them both in the same way. Yes, you were in love with both of them, but the things you fell in love with were so different from each other.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy/Reader
Series: Breathe us in [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Denied

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. Don't say I didn't warn you.

You looked forward to the Friday nights. Those nights were the ones during which you got to completely and shamelessly give yourself to your partners and have them do the same in return. The best part of it was the fact that both of them insisted on having a special day just for you so they could cater to your needs and master the instrument which is your body, every week.   
Chris would make sure everyone was on the same page. He liked to know that both you and Leon had a way to back away or take a breather if the things escalated too quickly or became too much for both of you to handle. Of course, Leon and you always made sure Chris got the same treatment as well. A safe word for all of you was _Silver_ and once uttered everything stops. 

You never had fixed roles during the moments of your intimacy. All three of you liked to explore each others and yourselves as well, marveling at the sheer beauty and freedom you experience during the time you spend together. Your union was slowly but steadily becoming something solid, something you wanted to last forever.

The attraction between the two men has been there from the start, but it took _you_ some time to open up to them and the possibility of having them both. You talked about your sexuality openly and honestly, getting nothing less but the same in return for your respect of them approaching you with the idea of getting together.   
A triad, some people called it.   
And it was.   
All of you loved one another deeply. They knew how much it took for you to finally accept the fact that you could do this, you could love them both and you did with all your heart.

It would be a lie to say that you love them both in the same way. Yes, you were in love with both of them, but the things you fell in love with were so different from each other. Those small things piled up over the time and started complementing each other.

Your love for Leon, besides being filled with respect, admiration and trust, was like a spring rain. It hit you the hardest when he would do particular things, sometimes unknowingly to make it easier for you, like remembering which brand of pads and tampons you use when he's out shopping for groceries. When he's away, your head is filled with worry, chest heavy with trepidation even though he does his best to text or call you whenever he can. When Chris is away and Leon is there with you, he worries with you, shares the same aching feeling in your chest but does his best to be your safe haven when you get moody and anxious from missing Chris. Missing having him safe. Home. So much like a spring rain, you, the soil, soak up all the love and care Leon provides you with, so you can give birth to various wonderful and colorful flowers.  
Loving Chris was like being placed on a pedestal. It is a constant reminder that you do occupy a special place in his heart, which is the safest and the most comfortable place in the world similar to being in his arms. Chris made you feel like you belong, made you feel connected to both him and Leon in a way that only three of you have experienced. The feeling of being more than enough and having every right to search for more, deserving. You have every right to be, feel and speak what you desire when you're with him. Nothing is off limits and nothing is taboo.

Both of them have come to understand more about your sexuality. You falling under the gray spectrum didn't make them feel or think any less of you as you have feared it would.   
They soon realized that you're in for love and love alone and that love makes you do things you never considered doing before. This is something they swore to never take for granted. 

Things of sexual nature, from getting naked in front of them, feeling their heated gazes on your skin, their tender touches as they worship your body, mind and soul, to downright nasty things.  
Like having you bent over the headrest of a sofa, red in face from embarrassment induced by Chris' cock stretching your ass. His erratic thrusts are making you wail out in pain as his hand reaches forward, dipping down to slap lightly against your dripping pussy, juices gushing out, coating his fingers. The slapping sends intense vibrations throughout your entire body, making you clench around his cock, sucking him in deeper.   
Leon is in front of you, pushing himself inside of your mouth. The length of his throbbing cock is massaging your tightly stretched lips, the tip far away somewhere in the back of your throat as you struggle to swallow around it. The action alone makes the man groan, hand burying itself in your hair, yanking it till your jaw goes slack, saliva escaping from the corners of your mouth. The sound of you choking on his cock and his balls slapping against your chin in a fast rhythm makes your eyes go cross from the rough treatment. Soon, you will need him to get his cock out so you can breathe in properly. It's becoming too much, he is too big, restricting you airflow till you turn a deeper shade of red as he fucks your throat vigorously. This time the color not having anything to do with having Chris' cock delivering your bottom an energetic pounding session.   
Leon, as if on cue, slides out of your hot mouth and watches you gasp for air, lips pink and glistening with excess saliva. His hand gives a few pumps to his cock, veins sticking out to the point you are sure you will feel them pressed against your tongue.   
The thought alone makes you want to cum so you reach down to touch your neglected, soaked pussy. You need to cum so bad and the friction of Chris' cock plowing your asshole open makes you let out a needy, whiny sound.   
"Ah-ah," you hear Leon's deep voice above you, "hands off," he warns.  
Immediately, Chris' hands shoot out to grab yours, locking them at the small of your back, pushing them down so you have no other choice but to arch your back, exposing and presenting yourself to the man behind you. Now the only thing preventing you from pummeling down, face first against the headrest of the sofa, are Chris' strong, muscular hands as his hips thrust harder into you.  
"Good girls don't get to rub their pussies," Chris says, his breathing maching his powerful drilling, seeing your fluttering, abused hole squeezing down on him in a poor attempt to milk him but also making him slow down. His hand delivers a loud and clear smack to your bottom, leaving a red handprint behind, no doubt.  
"Open up, slut," he warns, "Having your asshole violated is your only way to cum."  
"Not like we care if you do," you hear Leon say as something breaks in you, making your eyes tear up. The noises coming from you are something you've never thought your vocal chords could produce.   
"Please!" you try, throat sore from being force fucked by Leon's cock now resting against your cheek.  
Leon's hands are under your chin, blue eyes meeting yours. You look so fucked out it makes him want to rough you up a bit more.   
"Please what, slut?"   
The name makes you let out a sob, chest uncontrollably shaking.  
"Make me cum! Sirs, make me cum!"   
"And how do we do that?"  
"Fuck my pussy!"  
A smack to ensure a better grip.   
"Try again, slut"  
You try to look away, to somehow escape Leon's piercing gaze.   
"F-fuck my ass," you say and Chris' hips pick up a brutal pace in response, sending jolts of pleasure through your body. Your toes are curling from pleasure, thighs trembling from exhaustion.   
Another smack. This one makes you groan, wanting more; the sting not leaving at all, licking at your reddening skin. You feel your orgasm approaching from the place you never thought possible to give you one.  
"Louder, I want to hear you," Chris manages.  
"Fuck my ass, sir! Make me cum from my ass!"  
You barely hear Leon's "open" from the sheer force of pounding you're receiving and the powerful orgasm rippling through your body. You open your mouth feeling a hot string of Leon's cum hitting your lips and tongue you have stuck out. He's shooting his load all over your pretty face, grunting as his balls seize up at the sight of you.  
Chris is pumping your ass full of his seed, stabbing away at your abused guts with his cock, making you shudder with pleasure.  
Your knees almost buckle as he pulls you against his sweaty chest, hands going up to squeeze your breasts and turn your head towards him so he can lick Leon's cum from your lips and cheeks.  
"Fuck, Chris," Leon breathes out.  
You're not sure if you're even conscious when he does that as your ass tingles from the force of the pounding he is delivering onto you, turning your brain into a mush of incoherence. All of a sudden, your pussy starts contracting violently again and again, driving you mad with pleasure.  
Are you squirting? You couldn't even tell.  
"That's it baby," you hear his breathy voice, his hand leaving your sensitive nipples to slide down your belly, fingers pressing against your swollen clit.   
You're sobbing through your orgasm, falling completely limp against him.   
"Beautiful," Leon's voice makes you smile blissfully.   
"You're amazing," Chris says, pulling out and slowing down the rhythm of your bodies, coming from the high with you.   
You have half a mind to check if you have really squirted a second ago and Chris senses your curiosity.  
"You did it. You squirted from this," there's no judgement or teasing in his voice and yet it makes you flush in embarrassment, hand going down to push his away.   
How could you cum from that?  
He takes your hands and gives you a crushing hug, lips kissing your shoulders. You feel Leon at your side too, pushing your hair away from your eyes, lovingly.   
"You were brilliant, y/n"   
You smile appreciatively feeling Leon's other hand caressing your side, travelling back to the cheek Chris reddened a minute ago. Your grip on Chris' arms tighten as he too pushes you forward to gently position you against the headrest again.  
No.   
"Leon, d-don't," you manage weakly, feeling his fingers dip in between your cheeks now, brushing against the swollen entrance there.  
You moan as he pushes a finger inside your tender, twitching, flesh, mercilessly. Chris' rough hands are back on your ass, spreading your cheeks apart for both of them to see your gaping, contracting hole as if its begging for more.  
"You have two options, baby," Leon says sternly, sliding his finger back and forth," I can put my cock here too and make you cum from it again or I could eat your pussy out till you go numb," as a promise he let's his thumb rest down against your wet pussy lips, wiggling slightly to rub the pad of it against your overstimulated nub pulsing with need.   
You want that orgasm again. There's a promise of it laced in his voice too, which makes you shudder.  
Slut.  
One look at Leon's erect cock and you know you won't be sitting tomorrow if you choose that option.   
A loud smack makes you yelp in pain. Chris is getting impatient. He always is.   
"You heard him, sweetie. What's it gonna be?" his fingers are kneading the flesh there, rubbing the sting deep in, "Don't make me choose for you."  
The thing is... you, you can't. You reach behind to grab Chris' wrist, gently, head turning around so your eyes can meet. He is so open, emotions going wild. His eyes filled with maddening lust, no doubt mirroring Leon's. Cheeks dusted pink, eyes lovingly looking at yours as he watches the corners of your mouth rise up  
"Please, do."  
You hear both of their breaths hitch and a barely audible "fuck" from Leon.   
The trust you're giving makes him rock hard as he leans down, kissing your back gently.  
Chris clears his throat, clearly taken aback, "I think she deserves both for this."  
Leon only nods his agreement, not trusting his voice just yet.   
"Come up, love," Chris urges you up as Leon sits down and helps him guide you so you are straddling his thighs, your back towards him, red ass tempting, skin glistening from the lube Chris used earlier. Both of them lace their fingers with yours for a moment, reminding you that no matter what, this is about you and it is you who decides things, no matter the dirty talk and playing. The glimpse through the play has you pull Chris down for a deep kiss as Leon's fat, blunt cockhead presses against your cum slicked anus. Here it goes again, you think, body shivering from both fear and helplessness knowing he's not going to show you any mercy no matter how much you begged. Your body starts trembling at the thought. Leon liked ignoring your pleas the most, liked doing to you whatever he set his mind to unless Chris voiced a better idea.   
Leon presses in, sliding the tip with ease, your sphincter already broken in by the larger man before him as it stretches impossibly wide to accommodate his girth. That fact does nothing to prevent you from tensing your inner walls at the forced intrusion. Chris is kneeling in between Leon's open legs, watching you getting impaled on a hot rod, his hands massaging your quivering thighs, his cock dripping precum already.   
"You either relax your asshole for him or I'll slam you down on his cock," he warns you sternly as ever, "I fucked it open enough so you can take him without crying, sweetie."  
Knowing better than to disobey, you unclench your anus, surrendering to the inevitable as Leon pushes his entire length inside, filling you up.   
"So tight, baby," Leon hisses out, holding you flush against his pelvis, his balls pressing up against the softness of your cheeks, "Put your feet up on my thighs."  
You look at Chris, silently asking for help and he immediately holds you up with enough strength so you can safely secure your position. Once settled, Leon gets ready to lift you up but Chris' hands stop him, making you mewl in anticipation.   
Leon feels the man's tongue against his heavy balls, licking up, pressing against the place where you're stretched around him. You both moan in delight, you from finally having those lips sucking on your clit and Leon from having his balls played with.   
"Chris!" Leon gasps out and you feel his cock throbbing inside of you.   
They both guide you up with their hands and your eyes roll back into your head as the tongue on your pussy sets up a punishing pace. You are aware you're dripping wet. Again.  
"Do you like this, sweetie?" Chris takes time to ask, looking up at you. You can only make out the intense stare he's giving you through your teary vision.  
"Do you like getting your ass violated while l play with your pussy?"   
The embarrassment makes your entire body flush to his delight.   
You love it.  
"N-no," you manage between Leon's steady thrusts.  
"Then why are my balls soaked, baby?"  
Leon shuts you up, punishing your lie by making you bounce up and down at bruising speed. You're screaming now. All of your senses filled by their actions, their cruelty and your helplessness. You can't do nothing to prevent the punishing licks and the sound of Chris sucking at your core nor can you do anything but pray that the assfucking you're receiving doesn't make your ass burn for the entire week, every time you sit down.  
"You'll get so wet thinking of having your pussy denied by having your ass fucked when you play with yourself from now on."   
You moan, uncontrably so, at Chris' words. The fire in the pit of your stomach is threatening to consume you and it all gets faster, messier, blurrier as you scream, "Yes, sir! Please make me cum, sir!"  
It's almost addicting to have him eating you out, you want him to make you oragsm, you want him to help you reach it.   
So close, just a bit more, just a slight press against your cli-  
Chris pulls away, his lips and chin wet from your arousal.  
"No!" you whimper, tears prickling at the corners of your eyes, lips breathing out a string of no's and please's. Your hands reach out to touch yourself but Chris stops you, holding them down as Leon continues to lift you up and slam you back down with a bruising grip on your waist.  
"You weren't paying attention, sweetie, one more try and you'll have us both up your ass."  
He can't mean-  
"You're not cumming from your pussy, love," Leon grunts somewhere behind you, increasing his speed some more, having you properly bounce on his dick as you try to squirm away from the punishing pace, almost wailing.   
Their words mixed with the feeling of being stuffed full from behind and Leon's grip securing you in place make your body tense up when the climax threatens to size up every muscle in your body does it for you.  
"Let it go, beautiful," Chris encourages you, eyes blown wide open as the sound, coming from deep within your chest, much like a grunt, makes its way past your lips. Your body is shaking with the force of the seemingly neverending anal orgasm. It's too much, you're losing yourself in and out, hands flying forward to catch yourself.   
They are there to catch you, both of them. Leon's cock is shooting deep inside of you, making you overflow with the huge amount of their seed pushed in deep as your muscles push his cock out. You feel it again, the pressure in your pussy, the almost prickling sensation of your clit squirting all over Leon's shaft and oh, gods... Chris' face.   
His fingers are on it, rubbing, spreading it around, licking, tasting.  
Obscene.  
"Argh!"  
You start bucking your hips from the sensation and stimulation becoming almost painful.  
"Love you so much," you hear Leon whispering into your back, hands holding you passionately as you ride your orgasm on top of him, his spent cock pressed between your asscheeks.   
"Y/n, love," Chris says, kissing your inner tights, worshiping your skin there, his own seed dripping down his fist as he is done jerking off his cock.  
You body goes limp in a second and Leon helps you fall back onto him, you twisting around to capture his lips in a searing kiss. His lips turn pliant and soft against yours, parting as Chris stands up to pick you up, freeing Leon from underneath you.   
"Shower," you mumble, tired and sleepy. Leon looks up at your naked form pressed against Chris' chest and nods.  
"Hold her till I start it up," he's up in an instant, walking unsteadily on his legs, making Chris smile fondly.  
"You did a number on us, love. Leon's not walking straight."  
You look up at him, eyes going wide as you feel their cum dripping out of you. He's looking at you quizzically, making you blush hard.  
"Were we too hard on you, y/n?"  
Oh, fuck.  
You shake your head no and reach out to touch his stubble, bringing him down close to your lips in a chaste kiss.  
You sense Leon walking towards the two of you, coming closer to help Chris steady you. You take a moment to look at him. He looks exactly as you feel, thoroughly fucked out. He catches your eyes and gives you a small reassuring nod and a smile.  
"You okay, gorgeous?"   
You nod your head, mute from the love you feel oozing from the two.   
"I'll be so sore tomorrow," you complain, relying on Chris to take you to the bathroom.  
"That was the idea," Leon says, a satisfying smirk gracing his face.  
"Leon will gladly help you with whatever you'll be needing tomorrow and honestly-," Chris smacks your bottom lightly, making you wince in pain, "-probably longer than that."


End file.
